


Kisses

by barbex



Series: Pirate's Blood Mage [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Isabela teaches Merrill how to kiss her right.





	

* * *

“You kiss so good.”

Isabela laughed quietly. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She stroked through Merrill’s soft hair and down her neck.

“No,” Merrill said and looked to the side. “I don’t know what I have to do. You know these things.”

“Kitten, you’re doing fine.” Isabela pulled her closer and kissed her under her ear. She felt Merrill shudder, like she always did when she kissed her there. 

“Can you teach me?” Merrill said, her voice soft and breathy.

Isabela raised herself up on her elbow to look at Merrill. “My little Kitten, I love your kisses, I love your soft lips, I love how you bite me sometimes and I --”

“-- can you teach me how to kiss you down there?” Merrill interrupted, her slim hand slowly traveling down Isabela’s stomach. 

“Oh.” Isabela grinned and hurried to arrange herself against the headboard of Merrill’s bed. “Of course.” She cleared her throat and tried to sound like a teacher. “You start with kisses down my stomach...”

Merrill smiled and moved down towards the foot of the bed, trailing kisses down Isabela’s chest and stomach.

“Then you kiss along my inner thigh.”

“Like this?” Merrill asked with a grin, pressing her soft lips against Isabela’s skin in little specks up towards her core and down again without touching the area that was by now desperately throbbing. Her breath flowed over Isabela’s skin and as much as the she tried, Isabela failed to keep up her act of being an indifferent teacher and moaned softly.

Merrill took that as her cue to lick a torturing slow stroke along Isabel’s core, circling her nub with the tip of her tongue. 

“Yes,” Isabela sighed, “now kiss me right there.” 

“Here?” Merrill asked and placed a kiss to the side of her vulva. “Or there?” Another kiss, very much not where Isabela was now throbbing in urgent need. 

“Kitten...” Isabela warned, desire making her voice sound rough. She was arching her back, straining towards Merrill’s face. But Merrill was just smiling, placing kisses here and there, licking soft circles around but just not touching that soft nub. “You’re killing me, Merrill.”

Merrill looked at her with her most innocent smile. “But you haven’t told me where to kiss you and how.” Her cheeks turned pink as she smiled at Isabela.

“Andraste’s flaming cunt,” Isabela cursed through clenched teeth. “Just kiss my clit, just do it --”

“Like this?” Merrill asked and took Isabela’s throbbing clitoris between her lips and sucked. 

Isabela fought for breath as she wanted to scream and breathe at the same time and she couldn’t stop moaning as Merrill licked and kissed and sucked her until she came, crying out Merrill’s name like a chant.

When Isabela fell back down on the bed, Merrill crawled up to her, softly kissing her cheek.

Isabela sighed, “You’re so good at this, Kitten.”

Merrill giggled. “I’m glad I had such a good teacher.”

“Nonsense, you knew all this already,” Isabela said, rolling over to kiss her.

Merrill sighed as Isabela kissed her way down her body, happily stretching out to give Isabela access to all of her. “You know what else I’m glad about?”

“What, Kitten?” Isabela looked up, her fingers softly stroking over Merrill’s folds.

“I think now the neighbors finally know my name,” Merrill said, squirming under Isabela’s touch.

Isabela laughed out and began kissing around Merrill’s vulva. “Then we better make sure that they learn my name too, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Merrill sighed, her back arching as Isabela kissed her nub.

The neighbors learned a lot of words and names that night.


End file.
